Happy New Year
by Robbie.Turner
Summary: Ele morria nos Natais e voltava nos anos-novos.


Happy New Year

I

_Aqui, onde os anjos temem pisar_

Procurava pelos panos despidos no chão. Procurava pelas lembranças daqueles outros, embora, quando os segurasse, não fosse isso que lhe vinha a mente. Procurava-os, antes de qualquer sentido profundo, pelo puro contato precioso com o que protegia o corpo, senão da morte, senão dele, ao menos do olhar mais contaminado. A verdade é que Voldemort gostava dele nu tanto quanto gostava de despi-lo. Ao buscar aquelas roupas e ao tocá-las, lembrava-se, primeiro, de momentos ferozes.

Que modo de se passar a mais cristã das manhãs. Que modo de celebrar o Natal.

Houve certo momento em que soube que estava condenado, e houve o momento quando admitiu que, por podridão ou loucura, viera a gostar das formas que essa condenação tomara. Era a primeira vez que iriam relembrar o nascimento de Cristo, ambos, como se algum deles ainda acreditasse. Sua fé havia sido arrancada dele com suas roupas, e com o senso que houvera antes, com o objetivo claro e a plena separação. Não havia nada de confuso antes, nada de incerto, ao menos quanto ao que devia ser feito. Quanto a Tom, ele provavelmente jamais acreditara em Deus.

Despertara. Mais uma daquelas manhãs milagrosas, fruto da incerteza de acordar vivo. As vezes o ensaiava: seu ultimo suspiro. Teria sua garganta vetada por aquelas mãos longas e pálidas. Quase sensual, morreria. Voldemort se livraria dele uma vez que tivesse qualquer outra, aquela sua alma divida, espalhada em por seus pertences valiosos. Mas essa possibilidade rareava. Harry acordou sozinho.

"Tom,"

Ele murmurou, como um habito antigo, mas não havia nem um ano, com uma solidão estranha, seu corpo embrenhado nos lençóis, caído e exposto. Ele buscou pelo escudo frívolo, coberto de branco, a neve caia lá fora. Não havia nada, e ele teve que procurar por outra coisa. Achava as vezes que seguia respirando por algo que já o tentara matar, e como a realidade se tornara fantástica. Mas aquilo não era mais um episodio extraordinário de sua vida absurda, era todos aqueles dias de manhãs que caiam em tardes e em noites – sempre as noites – em que haviam apenas aquelas poucas palavras, aqueles toques, aquilo que lhe era insano e gradualmente, vital.

Não estavam em lugar nenhum, as roupas. Ele torpe, andando pelos corredores embranquecidos. Não precisava chamá-lo de mestre, senhor, milorde, podia seguir chamando-o de Tom, Tom, Tom, até que essa palavra perdesse aquele seu significado maldito e sua garganta sangrasse mais do que seus olhos. Poderia chamá-lo até que matasse o que estava dentro dele.

Foi obrigado a atravessar todo o caminho coberto de neve, toda sua forma pequena, parca, diluída naquela altura mínima, naquela forma macia, arredondada, quase feminina. Voldemort costumava comentar, enquanto apertava a pele sobre suas costelas, que estava magro, mais do que sempre fora, mais frágil, derrotado. Todo andrógino e belo com sua beleza morta, e era isso que as vezes Voldemort usava como desculpa, como se apenas isso classificasse o que eles faziam, como se fosse apenas atração física. Era brincadeira, era um irônico pedaço lúdico, mas ofendia-lhe por algum motivo. Talvez já estivesse louco.

"Tom." Ele disse ao bruxo sentado, que lia o livro calmamente, sua forma antiga restaurada e tranqüilo, belo, como se a beleza fosse um luxo que ele pudesse ter apenas agora, apenas agora que tinha todos os outros luxos. "Tom, aonde estão? Minhas roupas."

"Bom dia, Harry."

Ele gemeu suavemente, segurando o lençol contra o peito, tremendo do frio passado, protegendo sua nudez como se fosse uma garota, como se houvesse algo ali não visto, não marcado, não corrompido.

"Me dê minhas roupas."

Ele pediu outra vez. Voldemort o examinou.

"Você veio no frio."

"Você não se importa."

"É claro que me importo." Ele se defendeu, pousando o livro e o puxando pelo pulso gelado. "Não quero que você morra assim."

"Como quer que eu morra?"

"Inundado de verde, em meus braços."

Murmurou, suas palmas abraçando aquele corpo seu pelos lados.

"Minhas roupas."

"Para que precisa delas?"

Harry suspirou, seus olhos voltados para o alto, aonde Deus não estava.

"Para sair daqui."

II

Os dentes se cravam para dilacerar, e ele pensa por um momento que é isso que vai ser, que é assim, finalmente, que ele deságua, que ele morre, que ele acaba, visto por dentro, com toda a vulgaridade nojenta, comum a todos. Talvez Voldemort arrancasse sua alma e aí ele estaria para sempre condenado ao inferno, mas não é isso que acontecesse, e ele apóia suas mãos pequenas sobre aqueles cabelos negros e longos e pede por mais – e ainda existe inocência, mesmo depois daqueles anos, - e é apenas mais uma marca, mais um estigma rubro na pele outrora incólume.

"Não quero passar aqui," Ele soluça, de bruços, sentindo, sentindo, enquanto há unhas e sangue, "Me deixe sair, só no Natal."

"O que há de especial hoje?"

E sua voz era tão clara, tão ponderada e suave que era quase como se ele não se afetasse, como se tudo o que ele quisesse era permanecer, assim (dentro), a única satisfação psicológica e cruel.

(_Você hoje me suspira sua aleluia_)

Natal, ele disse mentalmente, é o tempo de paz entre os homens de boa vontade. É o tempo que eu deveria passar com minha família, com aqueles que eu amo, repetiu, num monologo intocável e insosso, suas idéias roubadas, gastas, e irônicas, porque ele nunca tivera nada disso, mas gostava mesmo assim, pois soava bom, belo e verdadeiro.

Os dentes voltaram, contra a orelha, e ele disse:

"Eu sou tudo o que você ama, agora."

III

Havia lhe pedido que deixasse manter apenas aquela memória, mas não havia como, o jogo perderia o propósito se assim o fizesse. Harry Potter choramingava, e esquecia, conforme seu corpo era inutilizado e utilizado outra vez, como novamente ele se transformava em propriedade. Pensava que um dia havia de enjoar daquele jogo, mas até lá criaria outro, pois tempo era o que ambos tinham. Sempre no Natal, seu presente e ritual pagão, e era impossível quando ele morria e renascia outra vez, não fazer a conexão com o mito de Cristo, que também se sacrificara pelos homens, que também morrera por eles. Mas Jeová jamais havia descido onde Harry esteve, jamais haveria de gostar. Vamos ver, ele disse, remexendo as lembranças, vendo mais uma vez cada grito e cada performance (_oh, Tom, oh, por favor, por favor, por favor) _e examinando o que ele desejava guardar.

"Só essa. Por favor."

Voldemort desviou o olhar, examinando o corpo, a flutuação da Yukata branca, o mesclar divertido daquela seda oriental com a água, com aquele feriado. Considerou, apenas por diversão, segurar a cabeça dele debaixo da água, observar se ele travaria a luta inútil, apenas para, depois, implorar outra vez. Achava que o conhecia, depois daqueles anos, especialmente depois daqueles últimos, mas o menino ainda o surpreendia. Era por isso, provavelmente, que o mantinha ao seu lado. Ou talvez não. Talvez fosse apenas o corpo, a necessidade física depravada. Talvez fosse mais arbitrário. Talvez ele estivesse amando, ou era apenas sádico demais.

- Então você se apaixonou.

Era uma memória de cores claras e cálidas, primaveris. Quando havia produzido aquelas gentilezas. O via mergulhando naquele lago, com todas as pedras em seus bolsos. Que jeito lindo de acabar com si mesmo. Talvez devesse deixá-lo ir até o fim, mas o que fez foi intoxicá-lo com oxigeno, minutos depois. Era isso que tornara aquela vez especial? E ainda, mais tarde, quando secou com mãos afetuosas, calmas, os cabelos ainda mais enegrecidos, e ele tremia em seus braços.

Passou sua mão sobre os olhos verdes, como se faz com um morto. Harry chorava, ele podia distinguir aquela umidade salgada do resto.

Admirou-se quando ele confirmou com a cabeça, não por precisar da confirmação, mas pelo sentindo que havia ali, pela esperança do menino-que-sobreviveu de mudar alguma coisa. Como podia ser tão tolo? Apertou a mão, afundando as unhas nas cavidades laterais da cabeça dele, enquanto ele se afogava suavemente, e o ano se transformava em fumaça, assim como seus sonhos burlescos e delirantes.

IV

Os últimos fogos daquele ano. Harry acordou pálido, com cinco dias do coma necessário, acordou virginal, puro, com a breve ilusão de algumas regras, algum conceito sobre a honra, sobre como ela se aplicava, ali, até mesmo para eles. O simples despertar numa cama, no entanto, já produzia a duvida, como um suspiro vindo de baixo e puxando, e puxando, mesmo quando não era necessário, aquela suspeita, porque ela se confirmaria logo. Ele era seu outra vez, seu por mais um quarteto de estações, como cores distintas de cartões postais alinhadas em sua cabeça. Ele era seu por doze meses, e morreria por cinco dias. branco, a orgia da primavera, o grande sol, o ressequir vermelho, laranja e amarelado do outono, a morte, o inverno outra vez. E outra vez. E outra vez.

Ele abriria os olhos devagar, mas com sensação de que apenas adormecera por poucas horas. Toda aquela derrota viria numa onda menor, congelada, quando Harry olhasse para Voldemort, que fumava tranquilamente, dissipando sua espera excitada naquele cigarro. Os meses passados e tudo aquilo que culminava naquele susto já mais ou menos esperado de encontrar Tom Riddle, já não tinham tanta importância ante aquele evento. Não havia mais fé no mundo, mas Harry continua estendendo a luta até onde pudesse. Não era algo que ele pudesse mudar mais.

"Aonde...o que..o que fez comigo?"

Voldemort deixaria a cabeça tombar, bonito novamente, sorrindo. O balbucio do clichê, a pergunta que englobava outras. Mas era a pergunta errada.

"Você quer dizer o que eu vou fazer com você."

Via Harry se encolher sem perceber, já sentando-se sobre a cama, um desperdício ainda não sabido de energia. Viu o gesto tolo da procura pela varinha, a movimentação mecânica, burra, que só é executada por um vergonhoso desencargo de consciência. Houvera vezes outras em que a cerimônia não se passou. Harry já havia acordado com os monstros dentro dele, a alma, o homem. Respondendo a partir de um sonho estranho e erótico.

Quando se coloca sobre ele na cama, quando sua curiosidade e obsessão ultrapassam o que Harry conhece, o perigo – já não é mais mera suspeita – se prende no fundo dele e o ocupa inteiro até o pânico. As lagrimas vêem depois, assim como os gritos. Agora são apenas os membros, apenas os joelhos encolhidos, a força para continuar encarando-o. Não é a primeira coisa que ele pensa. Harry sofreu e viu muito na guerra, mas a violência sexual ainda é um campo machista. Ainda, na cabeça dele, vagamente, é uma arma apontada apenas para mulheres. Ele não tem consciência do próprio apelo. Ele ainda não sabe que aquilo não é um meio, é o fim em si. Ele ainda não sabe que ele mesmo é o objetivo da tortura. Voldemort o possuiria se ele fosse uma jovem senhorita também.

Os chavões ocorrem. Voldemort têm que segurar as mãos deles com uma só no começo, quando ainda há resistência significativa. Agora ele já está tão sábio naquele corpo, que consegue humilhá-lo se quiser. Agora ele se alimenta daquela pele conhecendo suas particularidades. Harry chora. Para pouco antes do fim, quando restam apenas soluços embaraçosamente deliciados, e volta depois, quando fica sozinho e mudado, tentando lidar com o que foi transformado.

Aquele ser é seu para experimentar nele, Tom pensa, alternando sua gentileza terrível com a brutalidade viril, com ele de quatro, com os adjetivos costumeiros, descrevendo para Harry como ele geme, acentuando o quanto ele gosta, mostrando do que é capaz. Houve vezes gentis, em que ele cultivou o que viria acontecer desde aquela primeira vez. Enterrou-se inteiro no seu menino sobrevivente, enterrou-se e não o deixou até reduzi-lo até aquela palavra que o assombrou a vida inteira. Escapou, apenas. Ele consuma o que estava destinado a fazer. E murmura, no ouvido do jovem tremulo, que sempre foi isso. Apenas assim, apenas explicitado, finalmente. Uma vida dedicada a ele, um nome vinculado ao Lord das Trevas. Ele apenas elevou isso a outros patamares.

Ele deixa para contar depois. Quando o menino desmaia em seus braços, ele ainda não sabe que tem um sétimo da podridão do seu inimigo em si. Ele ainda não sabe que é perpetuo.

V

Tira a mão do bolso e examina o vidro, a vida vazia que circula lá fora. É outono.

É estranho que tudo seja fácil para ele, que admitir aquilo seja tão simples. Não agradece a Deus algum por aquela maldição nunca ter acertado-o da maneira certa, nunca ter calado Harry Potter do jeito que ele pensava que queria. Ele não pensa nisso. Pensa nas ações que já está fazendo, e, quando planeja as futuras, as executa, realmente. Uma limpa obsessão. Não o submete a torturas. Deixa que ele mesmo faça isso.

"Você sabe, está chegando."

Comenta, olhando para o calendário vago, os primeiros sinais de neve. Tudo tão pálido e aquela roupagem que vai perecer e voltar novamente.

"Por que faz isso?" Harry pergunta, cansado. "Por que não me mata?"

Voldemort sorri.

"Um dia, quem sabe. Talvez você não lembre mais."

Ele vira o garoto contra ele, o apoiando na janela de vidro, imaginando estragos impossíveis naquela pele. Suspende as pernas dele com as mãos. Está frio e ele está gelado, com as mãos finas apoiadas naqueles ombros, mordendo os lábios, não se deixando respirar apropriadamente. Tom se move adorando a pratica, adorando aquela forçada intimidade que eles têm, aquela intimidade que cresceu sem consentimento, assim como todo o resto. Imagina como deve ser para ele, escravo de um fato extraordinário que ocorreu quando não havia memória ainda. Harry o puxa com suavidade para um beijo longo e gentil. É outono. Ele não resiste mais nos outonos. Nas primaveras, sim. Nos verões, ele ainda tenta, mesmo que apenas para ele, mesmo que uma coisa resguardada, um segredo que ele arrogantemente possui. No outono ele para e adormece. No inverno ele já está pronto. Aqueles dedos pequenos. Tom os tem em seu cabelo negro, enquanto os seus descem pela figura nua. Apenas um laço desfeito, é tudo o que precisa. Ele permanece quente em suas roupas, possuindo Harry contra o vidro frio. Um crispar dividido, um único murmúrio. Tem pedaços dele em sua boca, o faz suspirar enquanto o empurra. Imagina seu pescoço eriçado até onde pode, a cabeça meneando com um ritmo descompassado. As pernas dele afagam e apertam sua cintura trajada em negro.

Na primavera, ele lembra, como se ainda existisse qualquer coisa, Harry luta. Tenta escapar de seus braços. Tom acha divertido, quando conta para ele que o que ele – mera posse, uma horcrux – o terror já conhecido, revisitado, mais ou menos intenso que o do ano passado ou do ano anterior. Quando o segura pelo pulso e o estupra. Ele volta ao fogo grifinório, a nobreza da batalha, na manhã seguinte, e nos dias que virão. Com o frio ele se acalma.

VI

Quando o verão começa a terminar, nos meses inócuos de setembro e outubro, Harry passa a vontade que se torna elementar dali para frente, baseada no desejo, o outro, o que o faz querer morrer. É um chavão e é verdade, ele murcha como uma flor. Todo o sarcasmo sobre o sentimento superior, com o qual ele deveria se armar.

Voldemort o vigia constantemente. Agora eles tem o ruído sutil da aceitação, agora ele abre suas pernas com facilidade. Quando as folhas caem, Harry começa a tomar suas iniciativas. A metáfora das estações invertidas, do amor que é apenas aquela loucura criada, mais paixão do que afeto, mais necessidade do que apreço, floresce aonde tudo morre. Ele morre. Ao menos quer. Seu corpo preguiçosamente sangrando na banheira ruborizada, um pedaço de vidro, o descuido. Tom o salva, como sempre faz, trazendo-o para terminar seu prazo de validade ao seu lado, esperando o ano acabar, possuindo-o, envolvendo-o em lençóis brancos. Experimenta dizer que o ama. As vezes consegue sorrisos. Harry enlouquece com doçura. Está na hora de trazê-lo de volta.

Observa o constante dos dias, que se fundem naquele quarto, naquele tempo. Tenta se lembrar de como era antes. Houve um tempo em que não era o menino-que-sobreviveu, certo? Houve, mas está perdido. As vezes, como punição por suas tentativas de suicídio, ele é deixado sozinho, sozinho com todos os seus. Os anos nublados, que faziam sentido nos verões e primaveras. Principalmente nas primaveras. Lembra-se daquelas pessoas e sente dor pelo que se tornou. Apenas dor, não arrependimento, está alem disso. Está louco e obcecado, como o seu algoz. Quando implora para que volte, eles fazem amor. Ou ele pensa que é assim. É o arremedo do que ele esperava, mas o sufoca e é mais intenso do que qualquer outra coisa, depois daqueles meses de cor de leite, solidão, desespero, o isolar-se. Apenas os dois, e ele não tem outra coisa a fazer – uma vez que está condenado, como sabe a tempos, está ali para existir, senão amar.

Pensa no começo, quando ainda tentava se manter distraído. Pensa nos seis, sete, oito meses, do que era quente, nos quais ainda existia distração. Havia livros e havia suas próprias memórias, fonte de motivos, não de derrota. Hoje, quase todo o tempo, há Tom. É por isso que pede, quando toma conhecimento do que vai acontecer. É por isso que implora, quando afunda e se perde, que não deixe que isso lhe escape. Tom, Tom, Tom.

VII

A neve começa outra vez, ali e fora, mas o fora não importa muito. É Natal outra vez. Faz tanto tempo que ele teme que seja o ultimo e que o ano morra e leve Harry junto. Para ele são apenas trezentos e sessenta dias, mas Tom sente o peso daquela eternidade. Ele gosta daquela eternidade como jamais gostou de outra coisa, mas continua fazendo. É por prosseguir que funciona.

Percorre o rosto adormecido com as mãos. É o primeiro dia. Harry desperta, Tom quase suspira de alivio.

"_Eu voltei." _Ele diz, uma frase escrita em outros tempos, "_Mas não posso garantir nada quanto a sua sanidade."_

O menino não entende, não ainda. Mas ele acha um bom modo de apresentação. Já o usou antes. Eles tiveram tantos Natais. Tom espera. Têm seus presentes, a expressão de terror, a resistência, o que segue, os verões, o outono e o inverno.

Ele espera que ele volte todas as vezes. Sabe que é uma imortalidade relativa. No Natal próximo, talvez, aqueles olhos sumam. _Tão louco quanto o garoto_, ele pensa. No espaço infinito de um ano, naquela era interminável. Um dia vai acabar. Mas ele não pensa nisso agora. Agora ele o corrompe, e o desvirgina outra vez.

Finite

N/A: Meu OTP maldito. Para você, meine liebe, que os escreve muito melhor do que eu, faço essa homenagem. Feliz Natal.

N/AII: Para quem não entendeu, no final de cada ano o Voldemort apagava as memórias do Harry. /troll


End file.
